1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device for a work machine
2. Description of the Related Art
When large scale public works construction such as road construction is carried out, a plural number of construction machines of a plurality of types, such as bulldozers, hydraulic shovels, road rollers, graders and dump trucks, performs work simultaneously.
In a construction site, a government approval plate in which work schedule, the name of the construction company, etc. are written is installed. However, this government approval plate only cannot tell contents of daily construction work and how far the work has been done. To improve this situation, a white board, for example, is installed around the construction site, and information concerning the construction site is written on the while board so that such information can be widely disclosed. In such a case, a noise-level meter is installed in the construction site, and a person in charge of public relations reads the indication of the noise-level meter and writes the indicated noise value on the while board in hand. In addition, the person in charge of public relations obtains work schedule and actual performance results of work from the general site manager, and writes the schedule and performance results on the white board.
However, information relating to the construction site is written on the white board is written by human hand. Thus, incorrect disclosure of the information and delay in disclosing the information may sometimes happen due to laziness of a person, reading errors and misunderstanding of the person who is engaged in this job. Because of this reasons, information relating to the construction work cannot be conveyed real time and correctly to the neighboring residents, and tremendous efforts are required by the person in charge of public relations. Therefore, the above-described information disclosing method has not widely adopted.
In view of the above-described situations, the present invention has been made, and an object of the present invention is to provide a display device for a work machine capable of disclosing information relating to the work site such as work schedule and environmental situations of the work site on a real-time bases and correctly to the neighboring residents so as to achieve tighter communications with the neighboring residents than before and to lessen the labor of the person in charge of public relations who serves to convey information relating to the work site to the neighboring residents.
The present invention is characterized in that a display device for displaying the information is installed on a work machine in such a manner as to be directed toward outside.
The present invention is described with reference to FIG. 3.
According to the present invention, an information display 47 for displaying information toward a work machine 31 is provided in the work machine 31. For example, noise values, toxic substance concentrations, a work schedule, and actual performance results are displayed on the display 47 that is mounted on the work machine 31 and is directed toward outside.
According to the present invention, information relating to the construction site, such as daily construction schedules and environmental conditions, can be provided accurately and in real time for residents living in the vicinity of the construction site, wherefore mutual understanding with those neighboring residents can be better fostered than conventionally. Also, the labors on the person in charge of public relations who communicates information relating to the construction site to the neighboring residents are not required.
The information displayed on the information display 47 is not limited to noise values, toxic substance concentrations, work schedules, or graphs of performance results, moreover, but may be other information such as weather forecasts for the area or the like. Further, “transmission of information” as transmission of advertisement can be made utilizing the information display.